They Switched For Their Desires
by deangirl1985
Summary: Luna is pondering on her experiment. Harry had told her that if there was a way to be somone else he would take it. Though what he didn't know that Luna has took it upon herself to find it, for she...
1. The Reflection

**A/N: **Hello dear readers.  
>I am terribly sorry for the readers who had hoped for me to update my other stories. But I have decided to put the stories to a rest and do more research on one of my stories. I apologize. But now readers, I hope you enjoy this story and hope it satifises you till I may get a hold on my other stories.<p>

_Summary_: Luna is pondering on her experiment. Harry had told her that if there was a way to be somone else he would take it. Though what he didn't know that Luna has took it upon herself to find it, for she had the same desire. She did not feel right in her female body, and from what she remembers what her mother told her...she finds the solution, and remembers what Harry had said, had been clues...

_**A/N:**_Just on another note this first chapter will be in Luna's P.O.V. but this story will be mostly in Harry's P.O.V. but will still have Luna P.O.V.'s occasionally.

***thoughts***

_*spells/incantions*_

_*_normal speaking*

* * *

><p>The Switch For Their Desires<br>~Luna's P.O.V. ~

I was sitting in the abandoned classroom with a stack of books. All of the subject of changing of persons. Also on the subject of the mind, and spirit. I was currently perched upon a cushioned chair, now thinking about what will happen now if I really did find something. But, then, I decided to look back on the memory of before my mom died. What she told me...

_**~Flashback~**_  
>I sat perched upon my window pane. I was thinking about how different I was. Like how I can't gossip like Ginny, but, I can talk just fine with the boys. But I don't get it. How can I be comfortable with talking with guys(which isn't that bad), but I can't talk to other girls like normal. But before I could ponder on that thought my mum walked in and said, concerned, "What's the matter sweetie? You haven't been yourself. You want to talk about it?"<p>

"Yeah. I just feel like I am suposed to be in this body," I said, "I don't think this body belongs to me..."

"Ah..I kinda knew that this day would come. Do you remember about fate and destiny?" my mom asked me.

"Yeah," I said, "It's when someone or something happens for a reason, and it can be very important."

"Exactly," she said, "Did you know that origionally you suposed to be a male?"

"No..." I said, "Then how come I turned out like this?" Then I pointed to myself in question.

"Well, I believe that you were changed at last minute because someone out there needed someone like you. And sweetie," She said, "Normal is so overrated sometimes. But one day we all go normal, or we go crazy."Then she smiled and left the room. Little did I know till later on that day that this would be my last conversation with my mum...

_***End Flashback***_  
>I had sat there remembering then it hit me. I knew what to do. But then I looked back at the conversation that Harry and I had last week...<p>

_***Flashback*  
><strong>_I was walking along the corridor when I saw Harry sitting in a corner with his head in his hands. Then I called out, silently, "Harry, what is wrong? What are you doing here in the hall?" When he looked up I saw that he had tear stains on his cheeks, and his eyes rimmed red.

"Oh, Luna it's you," he said, sounding relieved, "I was just thinking."

"Could I help?" I said, then relizing what I said, I quickly explained, "I mean help you think. Like talk it out. I promise to listen and not to interupt. You look like you need to talk." Then I smiled when he held his hand out for me to help him up.

Then he said, "Yeah. Okay. But, let's go to an empty classroom. Okay?"

"Sure, Harry." I said. Then I took his hand and lead him into an empty class to my right, then said, "Now what is bothering you?"

"Well..." he started, uncomfortably, "It is just that I wish I could be somone else now that Voldemort is gone. But every day even before the battle ended I always thought, this isn't me but how can't it this is my body? I can talk to anyone girl, but relationships just don't happen. But, I can talk to guys who I am close to but not anyone I don't know. Do you get what I am saying?"

"Yes," I said, "Actually I have, Harry."

"Really? How?" he said, curiously.

"Well, Harry. I have the same problem you have. But, do you want to hear what my mom told me?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he replied, shyly.

" 'Normal is so overrated sometimes. But one day we all go normal, or we go crazy.' That is what she said Harry. Wanna know why? She told me I was supposed to be a boy but she knew that when I turned out to be a girl I would be special to someone who needed my help. And you know what?" I said, "I think I can help." Then I smiled, and said goodbye and turned to leave the room...  
><em><strong>*End Flashback*<strong>_

We both had the same problem. We both don't feel like we belong in our bodies, and both had the same type of social problems. It was then that I had vowed to solve our problem. And now I have found it. I quickly left the class to go to my dorm since it is almost curfew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Thank you all for reading this first chapter. And please review. Also please tell me anything if grammar or spelling is wrong. Thank you.


	2. The Explantion

They Switched For Their Desires  
>~Harry's P.O.V. ~<p>

I had just left to go to the Great Hall for dinner when I heard someone say, "Hello Harry."

"Hello Luna." I said, "How are you?"

"I am good thank you," she said, "Harry could I talk to you after dinner in moaning mertle's lavatory?"

"Yeah sure. So..I will talk to you at...9:30?" I asked.

"Okay." she said, "See you after dinner."

"Yeah," I said, "Hey. May I walk you to the Great Hall?"

"Sure Harry." she said. Then I stretched out my arm for her to take. So we headed to the Great Hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Great Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>(still Harry's P.O.V.)<p>

I sat at the Gryffindor table listening, but then I glanced over to the Ravenclaw table at Luna. I thought, **I don't understand why everyone calls her loony-except Ginny and Hermione-she seems somewhat normal to me.** **But then again why would that matter, everyone except my friends don't care what I think. They expected me to be a savior than me to do whatever they want me to(which won't happen). **I looked at the people she sat with then back at Luna. Then I thought, **Also people think she is plain but actually if she tried she could be the most beautiful person here in Hogwarts. Maybe if someone told her...Never mind she probaly doesn't want to be girly...Yeah. Maybe. **But then she looked at me then winked. I winked back. I would have stared at her the whole time but then Ginny poked me on the side of the head and the last thing I saw before I turned toward her was Luna stiffling giggles.  
>"Hey Harry," Ginny says, "What you up too?"<br>"Hey Gin, I am metting with Luna Lovegood after dinner. She wants to tell me something."  
>"That's cool." she said, "Hey you don't have feelings for do you?"<br>"Maybe a small crush. Nothing major. But I don't want to mess things up. Like always when I'm in a relationship." I say.  
>"That's cute. But Harry...maybe you aren't meant to be dating girls." she said with a smile on her face.<br>"Hey what about Luna, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
>"I might have a small crush on Luna..." I said, then smiled sheepishly.<br>"That's so cute!"Hermione exclaimed.  
>"Yeah, I am meeting her after dinner today." I said.<br>"That's so romantic!" Ginny exclaimed.  
>"Yeah. Well I have to go. I have to met her in an abandoned class at 9:30 which is in 10 minutes." I said, "So I will see you two later. Okay?"<br>"Of course."Hermione said, "We will talk to you later."  
>"Bye." I said, getting up and leaving to go to the abandoned lavatory.<p>

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Lavatory!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Luna." I said, curiously, "So what is it you needed to tell me?"  
>"Hello." she said, "Remember the conversation we had last week?"<br>"Yeah." I said, "What about it?"  
>"Well I found the solution." she said.<br>"What is it called?" I asked.  
>"It's called '<em>Mutatio animis et corporibus ad'<em> or 'To change spirits and bodies'." she said.  
>"What does it do?" I asked.<br>"It switches your spirit into another's body. But they have to be willing to do it." she stated.  
>"Then it can't happen. No one will do this-" I was cut off for she interupted to say.<br>"Yes, you do." she said, "I am going to do it and I won't regret it becuase I want to do this. I promise you won't regret this."  
>"Okay. I'll do it." I said, "If your sure. When can we do this."<br>"We can do it now." she said, "I brung the nesessary ingredients."  
>"Okay." I said with confidence, "Let's do this."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**Hello dear readers!  
>I hope you are enjoying this story. And Please review. Harry hopes he can get a chance in the story! Hehehe...<br>Well...Please review. Thank you!


	3. The Results

**A/N: **Hello dear readers! Thank you for the reviews! I hope you continue to like what I am doing

They Switched For Their Desires  
>~Harry's P.O.v.~<p>

"Are you okay Harry? It's okay to be nervous. It won't hurt. I promise." she said, trying to comfort, "Also, think about it you won't be mister popularity anymore."  
>"Yeah, that's something I won't miss." I said, then we both started to laugh.<br>"So you ready to go?" she asked.  
>"Yeah." I replied.<p>

_'Muto vivere  
>Vivere et mutare <em>  
><em>Amare et experiri <em>  
><em>Ut semper hendrerit <em>  
><em>Et mutare, ut maneas <em>  
><em>Spiritus mentes nostras<br>Muto vivere  
>Vivere et mutare<br>Amare et experiri  
>Ut semper hendrerit<br>Et mutare, ut maneas  
>Spiritus mentes nostras'<em>

Then we lite a white candle, then we drank an elixer with different DNA samples and some white and red wine. Then we set them down then we started to feel the process. So we laid on the ground for safety purposes(in case we fall down). Then I black out so I don't remember anything else.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In The Common Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>(Ginny's P.O.V.)<p>

"Hey Hermione." I said, "I am getting worried about Harry. He wouldn't usually take this long."  
>"Yeah. I understand what your saying." she said, "I will be back with his map."<br>"Okay." I said, waiting. It took her a few minutes when she came back with the map open.  
>Then she said, "Okay. It says he is on his way from dropping Luna at her dorm. Ah...That's so cute!"<br>I silently agreed. I hoped that they were together they would make a good couple. Now if only I could get Neville to ask me out. But then I saw Harry walk in. He had a look of true happiness(something I hadn't seen in a while). Then he walked up to us and sat down...

~Luna's(Harry's)P.O.V.~  
>When I sat down next to Hermione she had burst out saying, "Where have you been Harry James Potter?"<br>"Well, I was talking to Luna, and then afterwords I asked her if she would be my girlfriend." I said, "Does this answer satisfy you?"  
><strong>Wow,<strong> I thought,** Harry is very loved by these two and it was true after we switched we explained our bodies an then I asked if he would be my girlfriend...So I wasn't technically lying.**  
>Then Ginny bursts and says, "Congrats! I am so happy for you Harry!"<br>"Thanks." I said, with a smile, thinking, **I am going to like this, and I know that I can also handle the public. Because I had practice. **I said, "Well I better go to bed I promised to pick Luna from her dorm tomorrow." Then I headed up to my dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:I hope you all liked this chapter and please review. :D


End file.
